Camillio Martinez
' Camillio Esmereldo Martinez', more commonly known as Cam, is the school president at A. Nigma High and a close friend of Lee Ping and Holger Holgaart. In the season one finale, The Hair Incident and Chaz's Corner it was revealed that he has something to do with the conspiracy involving Lee, although in The Cam-didate, it is revealed that this was a result of him being hypnotised to help with the prank. History Prior to Series start Little has been shown of Camillio's life other than his friendship with Lee and Holger. During Lee's tenth birthday party Camillio was hypnotised by The Amazing Finnwich and as a result whenever someone says "Butterscotch" he begins acting like a monkey and is returned to normal whenever someone says "Queen of Hearts." Season 1 Camillio was present at the Prank like most of the people in the school. Unlike most of the people in the school however Camillio was brainwashed into switching Lee's bag with one full of incriminating evidence. The hypnotism left Camillio with the impression that the bag fell over and he simply put it back on a chair. Camillio was later seen in the rafters acting like a monkey and dumping Potato flakes on the crowd. He is a dedicated friend of Lee and Holger and tries to help them when he can, but just as soon tries to use Lee's popularity to try and get a girlfriend and be part of the in crowd, more often than not having to be convinced by Lee that helping him will aid in his on-going quest to get a girlfriend or be popular. He was able to track an email from Radcircles to the Skaters and forwarded the information to Lee, which gave him a critical clue in clearing his name. He's finally completed his personal quest in the form of Brandy Silver whom as a result of winning a staged fight against Lee has started to go out with him though still is in a faux relationship with Lee. He continues to help Lee with his missions, joining the Down with Lee Club as a double agent in order to feed information about them and their secret partner, Radcircles, to Lee. Camillio has also proven himself knowledgable in pranking materials such as stinkbombs and bananna cream pies being an effective combination. Camillio's retrieval and subsequent destruction of the Prank footage served to increase him to popular status and he is regarded as a hero by much of the school for disposing of the embarrasing footage. However it also contains footage of Camillio switching the bag which in turn increased Lee's suspicions of Camillio being Radcircles even saying to Radcircles "I know who switched my bag. I know it's you CAM!" after which radcircles logged out chuckling. Season 2 After destroying the prank footage, Camillio has been celebrated as a hero and has become incredibly popular,and is enjoying the popularity to the fullest extent, however his friendship with Lee Ping has also become strained do to Lee believing that Camillio has had something to do with the prank. He than confronted Camillio and learned the truth about the bag incident during the prank. This led to Camillio to be a top suspect in the investigation, and in turn he ended his friendship with Lee by reporting to Barrage that Lee was in the girls washroom. Later Lee learns that Cam had been in the rafters during the prank and steals one of his shoes to confirm it and unfortunately succeeds in doing so. Later Lee figured out that Camillio had been hypnotized during the prank while he was under the influence of the "Butterscotch" trigger phrase which explaining his footprint in the rafters so Camillio could throw a sack of potatoe flakes during the prank. Camillio is now determined to find the person who hypnotized him and with his new position as student body president he will most deffinitely be able to help. Camillio also had used his class presidency wrongly, as he once voted for School Uniforms, by accident. Causing the entire school to hate him and a huge drop to his popularity. Luckily he was able to exploit a loop-hole in the student charter of rights to use Vice Principal Victoria to fix his mistake and restore his popularity. During the The Dance Camillio alongside Biffy, Brandy, Greta and Holger tried to foil the plans of Victoria to use The Prank Song to take over the world at the Dance. Camillio was the final student to be hypnotized and placed under Victoria's control, luckily he along with everyone else were freed when Lee destroyed all the phone. Season 3 When Camillio bought a book report from Grayson he ended up trapped in a blackmailing scheme. While being blackmailed Camillio was forced to perform a variety of humiliating tasks such as: getting the school to refer to him as Fartinez, sing that he was in love with Cyrus, record a video of Cyrus eating bugs, pour hot soup into his lap and finally resign as school president. Along the way he met several other blackmail victims, together they determined that the only thing they had in common is that they were all in the same third grade class, as well as eliminate their fellow classmates not being blackmailed. Personality Camillio likes to think of himself as a street smart self styled gangster, but in reality he is more often than not oblivious to those around him and what they think of him. Though he tries to help his friends when he can he'd far sooner try to use Lee's popularity for his own gain and is mostly unsuccessful. He is gullible enough to fall for Chaz's crazed idea about the Space Zombie Flu, but at the same time is close-minded enough not to believe about the conspiracy, but is still aware of Lee's innocence. Camilio is also helpful and loyal to Lee; enough to discover who ''RadCircles@ANigmaHigh.com ''was over salvaging his popularity. Though he did not lie about the supposed identity of Rad Circles, he is still involved with the prank. Abilities Camillio does not seem to have many notable abilities to speak of, he is not fast due to his slow legs and gets bad grades in school. He has been hypnotized implying that he is very suggestible (though at the same time having enough focus to be hypnotized). Though he was able to cover his supposed involvement with the prank until the lead involving the security footage. After destroying the prank footage he has been celebrated as a hero and now as some control and influence over the popular cliques at A. Nigma High. Cam has also shown to be rather agile when he wants to be (especially while in monkey mode) able to do feets of acrobatics with no apparent difficulty. This helped to save Lee's (and his own) life. Despite his lack of success with other school subjects, he has been shown to be good at history. Trivia *In the first episode Camillo calls Tina "smoking hot" its unknown weather he was just teasing Lee or he really meant it *When Camillio is buying the backpack in the last scene of Episode 13, his eyes look like they are hypnotized leaving the possibility that he has been brainwashed. The fact that the song that played during the prank brainwashes few people lends credibility to this, though to be fair it could simply be an animation error.("The Hair Incident" & "Chaz's Corner") *Episode 15 has confirmed this theory, not only was Camillio hypnotized to switch the bag but he was also led to believe that it had fallen over and he put it back. He was also hypnotized to dump potato flakes over the crowd during the Prank.("If the Shoe Fits") *Camillio rarely takes his shoes off because of an intensive odor of his feet. ("If the Shoe Fits") ** Thanks to Holger, Lee and Biffy used this secret to gain votes on election day. ** It was revealed that Cam has seen a large number of doctors to try and cure him of his foot odor but they all failed th do so. *Due to Holger suggesting the idea, Cam is the person to reveal that Lee Ping has a crush on Tina Kwee to the entire student body during election day. *Cam doesn't like reading. (Double Date) **Once he does read a book, he believes in everything stated in said publication even if it's content is a pure fiction. (28 Sneezes Later). Profile Gallery Deten010.jpg|an early design for Camillio Cc20.png Cc18.png Cc4.png Thi15.png Camandcheers.png Bb16.png Bb7.png Bb2.png Bb.png Fnb11.png Fnb9.png Fnb7.png Fnb3.png Sod17.png Sod15.png Sod7.png Sans titre 4.jpg Sans titre 6.jpg Sans titre 11.jpg DSCN1651.jpg evil cam.png|camillo CantMissThursday wideskyscraper detentionaire-1-.jpg NOOO!.png|Camilio purchasing a similar backpack to Lee's. Camilio is AWESOME!.png|Cam eating a biscuit and speaking to Lee Coolilio.png|Cam with the cool kids New Bitmap Image (22).png New Bitmap Image (25).png|Camilio's awesome entrance New Bitmap Image (26).png New Bitmap Image (27).png|Cam reveals Lee's crush New Bitmap Image (28).png|Lee says Butterscotch New Bitmap Image (29).png|Cam, hypnotised New Bitmap Image (30).png|In monkey mode, Cam grabs a sack of potato flakes.. New Bitmap Image (31).png|... And dumps them on everyone CamandBuds.png|Cam with his two best friends, Lee Ping and Holger Holgaart Scanning wendell.png|Wendell looks for Cam with his mechanical eye Camilee.png|Camillio and Lee find the schematics for the prank (although it is revealed they are fake) Chimpanzee Cam.png|Camillio behaving like a monkey because of hypnosis Corn.png|Holger with Cam at the fair Queen of Butterscotch.png|Lee riding Cam in monkey mode Cam swithing Lee's backpack.png|Cam switching Lee's backpack under the influence of hypnosis New Bitmap Image (73).png|Lee and Cam nearly died thanks to an attack from the Vagabods. Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 3.02.24 PM.png Wenitch.png|Lee and Cam look at Wendell and Finnwich Linnwich.png|Cam hypnotised to be a monkey... again.. Magazine clippings.png|Cam was in the paper because of Finnwich's appearance Fallwich.png Cam is AWESOME!.png I hate you brad.png|Cam looks at Lee and Brad Blaster! Star War ripped off!.png Tina and brad FTL!.png|Cam hides I am sure his name is varrage.png|Cam with Lee ~.png Camgermeister.png|The unitard Cam was meant to wear Dru.png CamsHair.png|Cam during 'Finding Finnwich' Refusal.png|Cam refuses to believe the Lynch is Radcircles Kimillio.png No! Lina!!! DX.png 15 Cam and Brandy.JPG|Cam and Brandy 16 Lee has been expelled.JPG|Holger tells Brandy and Cam Lee has been expelled 20 The office trashed.JPG|Cam enters Barrage's destroyed office 21 Holger playing Knock Knock.JPG|Cam, Holger, and Greta beign watched by Lynch 32 Trapped.JPG|Cam blocking the door 34 Hand over your phones.JPG|Cam trying to tell everyone to hand in their phones 43 Did we win.JPG|"Did we win?" Return Of the king, I mean Ping!.png|Cam Dancing Chazee.png Camillio 2.jpg Camileo martinez.png Clogspiracy.png The return of ping.png The Second Prank 11.JPG Making a phone-call.jpg Same Class.JPG|Cam's 3rd Grade Class Helping Cam Cheat.JPG|Cam Cheating 33 Seeing everyone go out.JPG 30 Desinfect him Now.JPG Deciding to go to the roof.JPG 25 Chaz tellign Cam and Holger they need to get out of there.JPG 18 Tina telling Cam Chaz is never right.JPG 17 Cam and Holg fearing Lee has Space Zombie Flu.JPG 14 Cam evading the germs.JPG 11 Holger and Cam afraid the school might have Space Zombie Flu.JPG 3 Title card.JPG 4 Holger being overprotective of Cam.JPG 5 Holger being overprotective of Cam 2.JPG 7 Cam enjoying being president.JPG 9 Holger worried for his date.JPG 10 Cam arriving late for the meeting.JPG 14 No longer popular.JPG 15 There's no way I voted for this.JPG 17 I think we need to have like a ..re-vote.JPG 16 Who's exited for the school uniforms.JPG 28 Cam fixing things.JPG 27 Why all the long faces.JPG 37 Saved.JPG 36 Trapped.JPG 35 In front of the Pyramid.JPG 31 Holger afraid of Cam in monkey mode.JPG 26 In the brainwashing room.JPG 25 In front of the Taz.JPG 21 In the Library.JPG 20 Can't believe we missed the Taz.JPG 19 Close call.JPG 18 Shh.JPG 15 Lee questioning Lou.JPG 14 The bait.JPG 9 Cam offering to get a whisker for the Outcasts.JPG 8 Is there anything you aren't scare of.JPG 6 Cam telling the others he will infiltrate the Outcasts.JPG 3 Cam mad that he was hipnotized.JPG 2 Tittlecard.JPG 41 Out of mind control.JPG 39 Lee trying to stop Cam and Brandy.JPG 37 Going after Lee.JPG 28 Hello.JPG 27 In the brainwashing room.JPG 18 We're going down!.JPG 17 Under control of the Prank Song.JPG 16 It's a trap!.JPG 15 Lovebird fight.JPG Video Detentionaire - Lee introduces Cam|Lee introduces his friend Camillio Detentionaire - Vote For Lee! 1|Lee exploits Camillio's Foot Odour Detentionaire - Vote For Cam!|Prank Peanuts- Cam makes it seem like a practical joke from Lee Detentionaire - Vote For Lee! 2|Lee reveals Camillio with a small toy from a sleepover Category:Characters Category:Prank Category:Protagonists Category:A Nigma High Tazelwurms Category:Popular Category:Detentionaire Category:A Nigma High